


"STORY TIME" -thomas sanders

by Shoyo_Writes (TheOverWorld)



Category: Original Work
Genre: me and my friends as random characterS?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/Shoyo_Writes
Summary: im writing a chat fic about my friends under different names





	"STORY TIME" -thomas sanders

 

****[** _**Neon Orange] added [Serenader],[*constant screaming*],[Gorl_Frond] and several others to [hell]** _ **

 

 ** **Neon Orange:**** hey so who wants to punch their teacher 

 ***constant screaming*:** BIGMOOD

 ***constant screaming*:** but like, my whole class

 **gimme yo food:** does anyone wanna go get food with me?

 **literal QUEEN:** i dont have money 

 **Neon Orange:** god thats a mood

 **Gorl_Frond:** Gabi

 ***constant screaming*:** wot

 **Gorl_Frond:** i have food for you

 ***constant screaming*:** omw

 **Neon Orange:** get me a person to buy me food and love me like that

 **Serenader:** same^

 **gimme yo food:** same^^

 **tEA??!?!?:**  same^^^

 **literal QUEEN:** same^^^^

* * *

**_[We old]_ **

 

 **sHE-RAAAAAA:** so to say Woosh's name properly, you make a bunch of stormy sounds.

 **tarot cards are cool:** I see. I'm still teaching people how to play shadow run

 **my car is fucked:** so hows New Orleans?  

 **tarot cards are cool:** Spoopy

 **Hi I'm gay for Kpop girls:** can i commit unalive yet?

 **Neon Orange:** boi i wish but nah, too much paper work

 **Neon Orange:** on a scale of 1 - spoopy how spoopy is it Renee?

 **tarot cards are cool:** about a 9/spoopy (if spoopy is 10)

 **Neon Orange:** ah.

 **Neon Orange:** Oh yeah I didnt attack cause i have TEN DARTS! if i have 60, yeah sure, but TEN! NAH M8!

* * *

 _ **[Hell**_ ]

 

 **literal QUEEN:** I've got some tea

 

**_[*constant screaming*] has changed their name to [oof]_ **

**Oof:** your tea can wait

 **literal QUEEN:**??!?!

[ ** _Neon Orange] has changed their name to [high rice]_**

 **High Rice:**   Meena saw me today on the bus

 **Oof:** and she talked to you

 **High Rice:**    _and her boyfriend had the look in his eyes that said 'save me' or 'help me'_

 **Oof:** well hes fucked 

**High Rice:**

**[Gorl_Frond] has left the group chat**

 

 ***constant screaming*:** finally

* * *

 

_**((Friend group#2) - Hell)** _

**Serenader:** \- Vivianne 

 ***constant screaming*: -** Gabrielle

 **Neon Orange: -** me~ (Shoyo)

 **Gorl_Frond: -** Addison

 **gimme yo food:** - Becca

 **tEA??!?!?:** \- Dakota

 **literal QUEEN:** \- Harper

 

_**((Friend group #1) - we old)** _

**sHE-RAAAAAA:** \- Amara

 **tarot cards are cool:** \- Renee

 **my car is fucked:** \- Katherine 

 **Hi I'm gay for Kpop girls: -** Hannah

 

***- all names have been changed, including mine.

*** - People who I no longer am in contact with/I am no longer friends with will have their ACTUAL names in here. I will only change them if the people mentioned ask me to change it.


End file.
